War of the Robots
Gameplay The player controls a gun turret on a watchtower in the Robot Drop Zone. Robots circle the tower and shoot seekers at the player in an attempt to deplete their damage gauge. Both the robots and the seekers must be destroyed, but ammo is not infinite and must be used with care. When the player's ammo is completely spent, it's only a matter of time before game over. In a phase where a certain number of robots must be destroyed, the player is just a sitting duck; however, in a survival phase, it is possible to advance to the next stage if the player has enough health, then they can can wait out the time limit. Controls Main Menu * Begin game-button 1 In-game * Move crosshairs-joystick or D-pad * Pause-button 1 * Rotate left-button 2 * Fire-button 3 * Rotate right-button 4 Scoring Scoring is related to how many robots are left that need to be destroyed. This number will decrease by one each time a robot is destroyed. Trivia * War of the Robots is the only FURY game which was not originally sold with its own box. Instead, it was sold in a ziplock bag, sealed with a War of the Robots sticker. It was the only game which is noticeably sealed. * While the game was released in 2003, a box was made available for purchase in 2004 when I, Cyborg came out. * 100 numbered copies were produced of this limited edition run as well as two special editions each numbered 1/1. There was War of the Robots: CGE2K3 and War of the Robots: OMEGA, both of which included a Fury mode and the latter included a Code mode. * The Freeware Edition of the ROM has been released for download as well as the War of the Robots Bow to the Queen Edition. Also, starting in February, 2018, this was one of a series of games released by FURY known as "budget games", which was just released as a soldered game board, with no cartridge shell or any packaging (box, instructions, etc.). Review Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= vectrex.nl review WOTR is a cool package produced and designed by George Pelonis. In the game, Pelonis states, "you are an elite soldier stationed in Antartica...poised atop a watchtower", and it is your job to rid the area of a variety of enemy robots who prove to be rather tricky to intercept (Pelonis 2003). Equipped with hellish firepower you come up against 'Drones',on the front-line, and 'Seekers' who are the watchdogs of the mighty 'Queen Robot' herself. The layout of the game is reminiscent of a full 3D shooter with your ultra handy radar and ammo gauge displayed so as to guide you in your quest of hell-bent destruction. While many gamers will be accustomed to this gaming environment WOTR differs as it takes place in a pseudo 3D environment. George Pelonis, a die hard Vectrex programmer, filmmaker and Californian states, "WOTR started out as a FULL 3D game, but needed to be simplified due to the intense effort put into the existing graphics and animation." The Drones are a tricky bunch and you'll have to hunt them down with precision and gut wrenching determination if you are going to see their demise. The firepower they use is not as powerful as your own firepower and oncoming missiles fired from the robots can be destroyed before they have time to diminish your shield. Two phases, 'Destruction' and 'Survival add to the games appeal and each phase needs to be completed before the player can advance and ultimately face 'Vectra - Queen Robot'. I asked Pelonis what were his influences and inspirations in creating WOTR, which he says is alot like Bedlam if you flipped the game on its axis. George states, "when you play WOTR, you're looking at portions of my unused film ideas mixed in with some of my musical efforts and sculptures." The theme for WOTR is haunting and in my opinion the best music to be heard on a Vectrex since Alex Herbert's 'Spike Goes Down'. WOTR will keep you occupied for time to come and Pelonis promises us that he will produce more Vectrex games for some time to come. Just what we like to hear George. Score 8/10 Review written by Daniel Foot Category:Shooter Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category:Reviews